


Stars of a Different Kind

by pretty_blondes_dont_comicon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Angst, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Public Relations, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_blondes_dont_comicon/pseuds/pretty_blondes_dont_comicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes went public about their relationship (with the help of modern technology), they knew there would be critics. However, the criticism they receive wasn't quite what they were expecting. A few days later, Bucky wants to try something a little different with Steve, and film a "Home Video" *wink wink nudge nudge*, but find that modern technology isn't always on their side when it comes to 'going public with their relationship'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Twitter Post

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Stucky fic and also my first fic on AO3! If you guys notice any spelling or grammar errors, don't be afraid to tell me! Also, I'm unfamiliar with AO3 etiquette so if I'm doing something strange, tell me please! So, I hope y'all enjoy, this is something a little different to most of the Stucky fics I've read. Although, usually I read AU's, so that's not saying much hahaha!
> 
> Also, this fic is gonna become smutty, so be aware if you don't feel comfortable reading adult content, this might not be the fic for you. xoxoxoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the art in this chapter is an edit of MissPaperJoker's watercolour piece. I just turned it into a Twitter post!  
> She's on Deviantart at misspaperjoker.diviantart.com   
> That's also written across the bottom of her painting, however, it might be too small to read.  
> Enjoy! Please comment!

It was Tony who had decided that they should announce it in a social media post, even though, as most good ideas were, it was actually Pepper’s idea to begin with. Pepper had said that a press-conference was too formal, too much of an event, and that they should save it for their engagement. Much blushing had ensured.

Tony had created enough media scandal in his life to know that the best way to prevent a PR disaster, a Code Blue as he liked to call it, was to let the public know about things that might interest them _before_ it became a scandal. That way you could avoid being accused of hiding it, and just confront it, face on, and move on with life.

It hadn’t been much of a surprise to the Avengers when Steve and Bucky had walked into the lounge, early on a Saturday morning with ‘something important to tell them’. In fact, the group had suspected as much for weeks, with Tony attempting to set up a betting pool on when the two super-soldiers would make it official.  
Natasha had rolled her eyes and said she’d rather not participate because ‘she’d hate to see Stark facing financial ruin’. This had made Tony laugh, but not quite as hard as Rhodes and Sam.

Due to Steve’s status as Americas Golden Boy, he was aware that every move he made was closely followed by the media both nationally and internationally, and so he was understandably nervous. Not only would he be announcing the fact that he was in a relationship, but also that he was gay. Gay? Was he gay? It seemed easier to label himself as such than to say he wasn’t sure, that he had once loved a woman with all his heart, but that now he loved a man. Maybe he was bi? The word pansexual came to mind, but Steve wasn’t sure of that either. It didn’t matter though. He loved Bucky, and he was proud.

At 7.05pm on Friday night Charlie, the HR guy who currently served as the manager of all the Official Avenger’s social media, began to create the Twitter post.  
“I can’t watch”, Steve had muttered as he paced around the room in nervous anticipation. Tony laughed.  
“Hand me the phone, kid”, Tony said with a smirk. It was rare that Tony didn’t get what he asked for, and this was no exception. After a flurry of typing, Tony lifted his eyes to meet Steve’s, and then went back to typing with a Cheshire cat grin. With a flourish he hit the ‘post’ button, before handing the phone over to Steve.

Steve smiled as he saw the post, and it was everything that Tony needed to see to know he’d done good.

_(It's an edit of MissPaperJoker's watercolour - I turned it into a Twitter post.)_

“Wow Tony”, Natasha says with some genuine surprise hedging the usual sarcasm, “It’s amazing how thoroughly you manage to screw your own life when you can do stuff like this for other people”. Tony huffs, but eventually meets her smile. Natasha’s opinion means a lot when it comes to Steve and Bucky’s relationship, as she is a very close friend to both of them. It’s nice to know she’s pleased with him, even though she won’t admit it.

Natasha handed the phone on to Clint, who smiled as he read the post, before handing it onto Coulson, who was already tearing up in the love-filled moment.  
“ _If it isn’t the love birds in their natural habitat_ ”, Fury read aloud in his usual snide tone. He squinted his eye. He looked up and the Avenger’s went quiet, waiting for him to say something. He paused, but shook his head, obviously deciding against whatever he was about to say.

As Fury walked towards the elevator the happy chatter continued until- “Don’t let your guard down”, Fury spoke ominously, as the elevator door slid closed. Tony laughed, and everyone else just looked confused. Maybe that was Fury’s way of saying “I love y’all too”.

* * *


	2. The Backlash

Within the next 5 minutes Twitter was alight with discussion over Steve and Bucky’s relationship. There was of course plenty of kind comments - “Congrats guys”, “So proud”, “So brave” and so on.  
There was a smattering of homophobic comments - “This shouldn’t be made public”, “Unamerican”, “They shouldn’t be proud”.

To Steve’s surprise the largest proportion of criticisms didn’t seem to be homophobic, rather, they were just accusing the relationship of being fake. “Captain America isn’t really gay”, “This is a publicity stunt”, “Convieniently after gay marriage is legalised”, “Yeah this is a hoax”, “#LoveWinsVotes” – a plethora of comments accusing the Avenger’s of using the relationship to push a political agenda, or simply to stay in the public eye at all times.

Steve groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. It was moments like these he desperately needed a hug from Bucky. It seemed however that he was going to have to find comfort elsewhere because Bucky was currently out somewhere with Clint on a covert-ops mission.

Steve felt a pang of anxiety as he thought about Bucky out there, somewhere, fighting, killing, possibly getting injured. Or worse, that perhaps in the heat of battle Hydra would steal him back once again. The thought made Steve shudder.

Sometimes Bucky saw things on missions that caused him to relapse into depression and a dissociative state. It was hard to send him out knowing that could happen. But even Steve couldn’t deny that since Bucky had begun working as part of a team, and having a sense of purpose, his mental health had greatly improved.

Steve decided he should go for a run to clear his head, before remembering that by going outside he would be faced by the public’s opinions on his relationship. They wouldn’t just be saying things through the computer screen, they’d be saying things to his face. Maybe he’d just go for a walk around the tower. Yeah, that sounded great.

* * *

“Ah, Steve, how is life?” Pepper called as Steve waited for the elevator. She stepped neatly beside him and joined him in waiting.  
“Everything’s peachy”, he replied, which made Pepper roll her eyes.  
“I know that things don’t seem great right now, but this period of _turbulence_ ” Pepper said as she waved her arms, “it’s going to pass”. Steve frowned a little. The elevator arrived and they both stepped in.  
“Steve, really, this is nothing. Tony is a walking PR disaster. Trust me when I say this is going smoothly”, Pepper said with a fond smile.  
Steve smiled a little, “Thank you, ma’am”, he replied. Pepper snorted with laughter.  
“Trust me Steve, I can work PR magic. I even made the Tower Incident go away” she said with a smirk.  
“The Tower Incident?” Steve replied quizzically, but Pepper had already stepped out of the lift.  
“Goodbye, Steve”.

* * *

Steve sat next to Sam on the couch, half watching ‘House of Cards’ on Netflix as he mindlessly ate popcorn.  
“Me and Rick-from-Accounting are going to the gym later. Wanna join us and add to the humiliation?” Sam asked Steve with a smirk.  
Steve didn’t reply, he was too lost in his own thoughts.  
After a few minutes silence Steve burst out, “What was the Tower Incident?”  
“The Tower Incident? As in one incident? There’s infinite incidents at Avenger’s Tower. Which incident do you mean?” Sam replied with his usual amount of sass.  
“I don’t know, Pepper mentioned it, something about Tony being a ‘walking PR disaster’”, Steve answered.  
Sam paused for a moment before bursting out laughing. “Oh, _that_ Tower Incident".  
Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and found his screenshots folder. Of course all traces of the event had long been removed from the internet, but that didn't mean that Sam had forgotten. On the contrary, he remembered quite well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it took so long to create the Tower Incident twitter war! Hope you liked it!!!


	3. The Idea

At around 2am Bucky had returned from his mission. He was unhurt, save for one impressive bruise on his ankle, which was accidentally inflicted by the end of Clint’s bow. Well, Bucky hoped it was an accident.

Bucky tried his best to open the bedroom door silently but he knew that Steve was a light sleeper and would probably wake up despite his best attempts. Sure enough as Bucky entered the room,   
“Bucky?”, came the sleepy question from the pile of blankets on the best.   
“Yeah, ‘m just gonna take a shower”, replied Bucky.   
“Uh okay babe” came the sleepy response from Steve.

Secretly, Bucky loved that Steve was a light sleeper. It meant that even if he came home at the ungodly hour of 2am, as he slid into bed, Steve would wrap his arm around Bucky’s waist before he fell back to sleep. And this was great for Bucky, because even after a stressful mission, a warm, cuddly Steve could also put him to sleep quickly, and ensure the nightmares stayed at bay.

* * *

Bucky woke up at around 9am the next day. Steve was the type of person who was awake at the crack of dawn, ready to protect the universe. Bucky said this to Natasha, who snorted into her coffee. If she didn’t have a mission she would spend hours at the breakfast table, sipping delicately at her coffee and reading whatever it was she read for hours on end. Bucky guessed that it was important classified files, but it could just be online shopping. Hell, it could be porn.

“Want to come with me?” Natasha asked Bucky approximately and hour later as she stood, waiting for the elevator to arrive.   
“I’ll pass”, Bucky replied a little dubiously. She hadn’t mentioned where she was going. Probably somewhere boring. Shopping, perhaps. Although Bucky honestly couldn’t imagine Natasha having a single boring moment in her life.

He could remember the first time he’d met Natasha, well, the first time he’d met her once he had begun his recovery. She had studied his face for a few moments before holding out her dainty hand.   
“Menya zovut Natal'ya” she had said with a shark-like grin before taking his hand in a death-grip handshake. (My Name is Natalia).

Bucky and Nat had become fast-friends. Mainly due to the fact that her and Steve were close. During the fall of SHIELD after the HYDRA infiltration was discovered, Nat and Steve had become very close. They trusted each other with their lives, however, both understood that some secrets must be kept, even from your closest friends, in order to maintain security.

When Bucky had first met Natasha, he’d hated her with a passion that he now identified as jealously. Before he’d begun to unravel his emotions towards Steve, he had feared that Steve and Natasha were _almost_ in a relationship. Then Bucky had met Clint, and after it was revealed that Clint already had a wife, well, Bucky feared for the longevity of Clint’s marriage. Then Bucky had met Sam. Sam and Nat flirted in the friendly way of two people who know they will _never_ end up together. Ever.

Bucky had asked Steve about all of it. About how Nat flirted but never got close. Steve had looked a little sad and said that it was her self-defence, appearing open and friendly allowed her to be closed-off without people noticing.   
“Her heart is out there, somewhere”, Steve had said, “somewhere over the ocean”. Bucky wondered who it was. There was often an air of sadness around the Avengers, as though a dear friend had left them.

* * *

Bucky returned to reality after his period of contemplation and began to search through Netflix.   
“Nope, nope, stupid, stupid, moronic, nope, ummm” Bucky narrated his Netflix search. The movie that had given him pause was titled “Sex Tape”. Of course, it looked like a stupid movie that could easily be filed under _Never Will I Ever Watch This,_ the idea that it inspired, however, might just be worth a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference to Nat's heart being "over the sea" is Bruce, after Age of Ultron when he flies away on the Quinjet.


	4. The Groundwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Another chapter. I wasn't expecting this story to get all sad about Natasha but anyway, there is feels. And gifs to accompany those feels.

Bucky had cooked dinner. It was a glorious feast, for sure. Bucky had made enough for Pepper to have some, and even enough garlic bread to send some up to Tony who was doing God-know’s-what up on the R&D levels. That being said, Steve was not a fool. He knew, he just knew, that Bucky was planning something. Every time Bucky wanted to do something different in bed, or even just go somewhere different for a date, Bucky would cook him dinner first to butter him up to it. Not that Steve minded, of course. Bucky’s ideas were _almost_ never bad, so a good dinner ultimately led to a good night so Steve didn’t mind one little bit.

Not that Steve and Bucky did anything particularly unique in bed. Light kink stuff, you know, silk ties to bind wrists, a little hair pulling, occasional biting. Steve didn’t think that they would ever progress further into bondage or anything like that due to Bucky’s past and his PTSD.

Steve could remember having a drunken conversation with Nat once. Well, Nat was drunk, Steve was mildly buzzed, or perhaps just foggy with exhaustion.   
“So, how’s it goin?” Nat asked, waggling her eyebrows so vigorously Steve was scared they would soon take flight.   
“Yeah, I’m having a good time”, Steve had replied, looking around the room at the other attendees of Stark’s party.   
“No, I mean how’re you’n Bucky goin?”   
“Good”, Steve had replied slowly, meaningfully.   
“Having fun most nights?” she’d said, with a mean helping of waggly eyebrows on the side.   
In a moment of boldness Steve had replied, “At least every night, if not, you know, more than once, you know”.   
Nat’s charming smirk had quickly spread into an outrageous grin.   
“Copious amounts of anal every night. You kinky little fuckers. You must buy out the entire shelf of lube each time you visit the chemist”, she’d said with startling clarity for someone who moments ago had seemed quite tipsy.   
“It’s not that kinky Nat”, Steve had replied with a little frown. Steve was fairly certain at this point Nat’s eyebrows had a mind of their own.   
“Steve”, was all she had said in response, before turning back into the fray of cackling guests.

Steve watched Nat lean back against the bar, her eyes scanning across the room for someone. Steve already knew that she wouldn’t find him. But sometimes at Stark’s parties she drank just enough to forget that, drank just enough that she remember a party not too long ago where she had found who she’d been searching for.

Jumping back to the present after his sad little slip into the past, Steve began to wonder what Bucky had planned tonight.

 Have a gif because happiness is overrated.

 Couples who throw shade together, stay together. ~~Or not?~~


	5. The Action

They’d headed back to bed pretty soon after dinner, which was a sure sign that neither of them was really tired. As they’d walked back through the Tower, Bucky had grabbed for Steve’s hand, intertwining their fingers and bumping their shoulders together as they walked. Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky was really laying it on thick with the charm tonight.

Their relationship was like that, each knew the other’s little cues, but would never tell them so. It was nice that way, allowing them both to be safe in their own habits.

As Steve reached for the door handle Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and pressed his chest against Steve’s back, nuzzling his face against Steve’s neck. Once they were inside their own room, Steve grabbed Bucky firmly by his shoulders and crowded him against the wall, holding him in place with his strong grip before meeting Bucky’s lips in a hungry kiss. Their tongues slid over each other as they breathed in each other’s soft moans. Steve rolled him hips forward against Bucky, causing Bucky to elicit a strangled moan, which only made Steve fuck his tongue in and out of Bucky’s mouth faster, as he rolled his hips in time.

“Mmm, ah, Steve, mh, Stevie”, Bucky breathed.  
“Hm yes?” replied Steve as he began to suck at the sensitive pulse points on Bucky’s neck. Bucky squirmed a little but he was still pinned against the wall, reduced to whimpers and moans my Steve’s ministrations.  
“Ahhh, god, Stevie, wanna ask you something”, replied Bucky.  
“And what was that?” Steve asked. Bucky tried to reply, but his breath was sucked from his lungs as Steve’s gentle sucking turned into sharp nips along his neck. Steve rolled his hips against Bucky’s as he began to sooth the bites with his hot, wet tongue. Steve’s erection throbbed against Bucky’s stomach through the fabric layer. Too many layers, Bucky decided.

“Steve”, Bucky said with a little more force, causing Steve to back off.  
“Steve, I had this idea”. Steve had to fight hard not to roll his eyes. Here it comes. He wondered what Bucky had planned this time.  
“I think we should, um, record, I mean film, ourselves, so we can watch it over you know, tomorrow, or when one of us is away” Bucky said shyly. Well, Steve had not been expecting that. Steve was also aware that he was so hard that it was practically painful.

Bucky picked that moment to slip out of Steve’s grasp and walk across the room to where his laptop sat on the nightstand. Steve was a little dubious about all modern technology, but clearly Bucky had thought this idea through a little more than Steve had. “Alright, Buck. That sounds good”, Steve said.

They both looked comical wandering around with their slowly softening cocks, setting up a laptop. Bucky pushed a button and on the screen appeared their own gormless faces, staring in wonder at the image the webcam created. Bucky hit record. Steve stared at the screen, his own image staring back. Very strange.

“Soo?” Bucky prompted. Steve turned to face his boyfriend. Bucky’s lips were red and swollen from kisses and his neck was littered with small pink marks, put there by Steve. Steve crossed the room and soon he and Bucky were kissing again, their tongues sliding over each other, hands mapping each other’s bodies as they rocked their hips together. Bucky turned them slightly so the camera could capture the action a little better, and began to tug a Steve’s shirt.

Steve lifted his arms obligingly and Bucky couldn’t help but whimper as he ran his hands over Steve’s bare, bronzed, muscled chest, glistening slightly with sweat. Bucky dove straight in, licking and sucking at Steve’s hard pink nipple, while he pinched and twisted at the other.

Steve moaned, gripping Bucky’s head hard and tugging at his thick, dark hair, and pulling his head back up for a kiss. Steve began unbuttoning Bucky’s shirt. Bucky shrugged his shoulders letting the shirt fall to the ground. Steve gently pressed kisses along the meeting of skin and metal on his left shoulder, while Bucky stood awkwardly.  
“Buck you know that I don’t love you _despite_ your metal arm, and I don’t love you _because_ of your metal arm. I just love you, and that means I love all of you”, said Steve between kisses.  
“Punk”, Bucky whispered.  
“Jerk”, Steve replied, as Bucky met his lips in a tender kiss.


	6. Some More Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't really edited this chapter so if there's any super obnoxious errors just leave a comment, otherwise, I'll probably get round to fixing them eventually. Enjoy! The smut continues? The smut... deepens?

Bucky was moaning into every kiss, and gasping every time Steve’s hips rocked against his. Bucky knew how Steve loved it when he moaned, and Steve knew that if Bucky was moaning a lot, it was a sign that he wanted to be sucked off.

Steve dropped to his knees in front of Bucky, and began nuzzling his face against the front of Bucky’s pants, mouthing over the hard line of Bucky’s erection.   
“Hmm, Stevie, god” Bucky moaned. Steve kissed and sucked at the skin just above the waistband of Bucky’s jeans, his tongue tracing through the dark hairs of his treasure trail.  
“Stevie, such a tease”, Bucky moaned and Steve smirked. Steve unbuttoned Bucky’s jeans and undid the zipper slowly. Bucky heaved out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding as Steve pulled his jeans down, tapping Bucky’s ankle as a sign to lift his leg to he could take the pants fully off.

There was a wet patch of pre-cum on the front of Bucky’s checked boxers. Steve squeezed Bucky’s length in his hand, teasingly licking the tip through the fabric.   
“Buck, you must really want me”, Steve crooned. Bucky whimpered and nodded, trying not to thrust into Steve’s hand. Steve pulled Bucky’s boxer’s down and pressed a kiss on the underside of Bucky’s thick, hot cock.

Steve swirled his tongue over the head of Bucky’s dick, moaning as he lapped up the pre-cum, focussing on running his tongue over Bucky’s slit, making Bucky shiver and moan. Steve worked his way down a little further, saliva dripping down Bucky’s length, which Steve used as lubricant to begin working the base of Bucky’s cock with his hands.   
“Hmm, yeah Stevie, just like that, god, yes”, Bucky sighed. Steve moved his slicked hand to cup Bucky’s ball and massage them gently. Bucky’s eyelids fluttered shut and he couldn’t help but groan at the sensation.

“You like this Buck?” Steve asked as he pulled of Bucky’s dick with a wet ‘pop’.   
“Yeah Stevie, you’re so good”, replied Bucky. Steve smirked and sank down Bucky’s length, taking Bucky deep into his throat, his nose nestled amongst the dark hair surrounding Bucky’s cock as Bucky’s cock touched the back of his throat.   
“Stevie!”, Bucky gasped. What could Steve say? He was a natural. Born to suck cock. Big, fat, juicy cock.

Steve began to move, hollowing his cheeks as he moved towards the tip of Bucky’s cock, and relaxing his jaw as he went back down. He swirled his tongue along the thick veins that run along the underside of Bucky’s dick, enjoying the weight of Bucky’s engorged cock against his tongue.   
“Nnft, Steve, Uh, fuck, you’re so good Stevie, so good” Steve continued to suck enthusiastically, loving the moans and whimpers he was drawing from Bucky’s pink lips.

Steve pulled off with a soft ‘pop’, once again, before swirling his tongue around Bucky’s cock head like it was a sticky lollipop.   
“Stevie, you look so good” Bucky crooned. Steve continued to lick and suck as Bucky’s tip.   
“Buck, I want you to fuck my mouth”, Steve breathed, “Fuck my mouth till my eyes water and I’m gagging, till you cum down my throat”. Bucky moaned at every word Steve said. It was no secret that Steve loved giving head. And Bucky made sure Steve knew just how great at it he was.

“Yes Stevie, fuck yes” whispered Bucky. Steve sank down Bucky’s cock, relaxing his jaw. He felt Bucky’s finger’s thread through his hair, massaging his scalp. “Ready, Stevie?” Bucky asked. Steve’s bright blue eyes met Bucky’s grey ones. Steve responded by sucking Bucky hard, and with a moan, Bucky began to thrust.

Steve whimpered a little every time Bucky’s dick hit the back of his throat. He gagged just a little, but he kept going because he loved giving head to Bucky. Steve reached down and unbuttoned his own pants, beginning to stroke himself as Bucky fucked his mouth. Steve moaned and it vibrated against Bucky’s dick. Bucky moaned.   
“I’m so close Stevie” Bucky moaned, “so close babe”.

Steve’s dripped down Bucky’s cock and down onto Steve’s own cock. Steve moaned at the thought of it. Hot, sticky, salty. He stroked himself faster as he began to suck harder on Bucky’s cock.   
“Fuck, ah, Stevie, m’gonna come”, Bucky moaned just before he spurted hot, salty, slightly bitter come down the back of Steve’s throat. Steve focused on swallowing as Bucky came, and continued to suck him until he was completely spent.


	7. The Waking

The room was still dark when Steve woke up, so he rolled over to check the time. He could see that the light was on in the bathroom, which probably meant he’d been woken my Bucky using the amenities. Steve lay there and tried to get back to sleep, but something didn’t feel right. There was a silence in the air that was oppressive rather than peaceful. It beat down on his eardrums as he stood. He heard the tap turn on in the bathroom just as he saw the folder sitting next to the door. Someone must have slipped it under while they had slept.

Steve didn’t want to disturb Bucky’s sleep any further, so he wrote a note.

That wasn’t lying, right? He was just protecting Buck from stress, he’d tell him what had happened later.

Steve picked up the folder as he exited the bedroom, and walked swiftly down the hall. It was 5.00am. 0500 hours, a little voice in the back of Steve’s mind parroted. The crack of dawn. 0500 hours.

The front of the folder was blank aside from the label “Code Blue”, and today’s date.

“Code Blue” rang a bell in the back of Steve’s mind, something familiar yet strange. He opened the folder and a photo of him, and also a photo of Bucky fell out. Steve frowned as he looked at the photographs. It was an incomplete briefing package, put together in a rush, probably by whichever one of the junior Agents was currently manning the desk.

Steve changed into one of the plethora of “emergency” change kits that lay around the Avenger’s common room. It only made sense that they were prepared for emergencies. He pried the handgun from where it was taped under the table and shoved it in the back of his pants before taking the fire stairs to the ground floor. You couldn’t trust elevator’s in situations like these.

Code Blue. What was a Code Blue? Something he’d heard brought up in a meeting once, but hadn’t paid much attention to. It mustn’t be common. Code Red was a Bomb Threat. Code Green was Extra-terrestrial Contact. Code Black was Enemy Infiltration of Headquarters. So what was Code Blue? Steve wondered if Nuclear Threat was covered by Code Red? Maybe it was a Biological Hazard? Hazard of Unknown Origin?

There was always people milling around Stark Tower in the early hours of the morning. It was the way many of the eccentric researchers were. It was not normal, however, for so many suits to be hanging around with their phones pressed to their ears. As Steve entered the busy front lobby of Stark Tower a hush came over the room. All eyes were on him.

 


	8. The Conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I accidentally made Steve go on a rant about media obsession with celebrity lives. Oops.

Suddenly all the reporters were silent, waited with bated breath to hear what Captain America, _accidental porn star_ , had to say.

“Firstly, it’s lovely to see everyone at this early hour. I know it can’t be much fun to come down here at 5am but hey, I think everyone feels pretty awake after watching _that_ video”, Steve said with a chuckle, which earned sincere laughter from the gathered reporters.  
“Well, obviously not just me and Bucky, everyone involved in having their files hacked, whether they’re a public figure or not, knows it’s not fun. Even if hackers don’t luck upon a home video gold mine, it’s not a good feeling to have your own private information sieved through by strangers.”

Steve paused, and thought carefully about what he said next. “Obviously, a cyber-crime has occurred here today” (Steve was praying silently to all Starks past and resent that he was using the right technology words), “but it is also apparent that we have some cultural issues in how we deal with leaked information”, Steve said, with a pointed look around the crowd.

   
Steve praying to the Stark name: Our Stark, Who Art in Metal, polished be thy name. Thy experiments done, in labs, as they art in the field.

“Hackers post these files on the internet knowing that people will look at them. And many people, just average, normal people, not criminals, look at these stolen images and videos knowing that they are stolen, and knowing that they were not shared publicly for a reason.” Steve sighed and looked at the reporters in front of him, their heads dipped just a tad in guilt.

“As you know, I came down to this media conference this morning unaware that this hacking had occurred. With a crowd of reporters out the front I was sure that I was going to be spending my morning trying to avert a nuclear crisis, and here I am, managing a PR crisis.”

“I am here this morning because you, well not you specifically, but you, just people of America, and probably the world, perved on me and my boyfriend’s sex tape. The media feeds on scandal like this. You’re practically baiting hackers into leaking information with your obsession with what you aren’t given access too” Steve said passionately. His speech was, he was certain, too opinionated to follow Pepper’s prescribed press-conference etiquette, but he didn’t care.

As Steve turned to leave the media scrum and return to the Tower, a cheer and a lone round of applause echoed from behind him. Fuck, fuckity fuck fuck fuck fuck. Steve would know that voice anywhere. A million emotions filled Steve – guilt, dread, all-consuming embarrassment.

“That was a great speech, Stevie” said Bucky as he walked smoothly away from the glass doors. Bucky wore slim fit jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket that _almost_ hid the hickeys on his neck. If Steve weren’t dying a slow and agonizingly public death, he might have appreciated the view a little more. Bucky’s hair was effortlessly messy and he had a determined glint in his eyes.

“I have something to say too”, said Bucky. His eyes were locked on Steve but his voice was raised loud enough for the reporters to hear. Bucky slid up to the front of the clear area, his eyes sparkling, teeth bared just a little, and his full lips pulled into a rakish smile. He was turning the charm factor right up, and Steve knew that there was panties dropping and boners popping all over the country right now, as people turned on for the morning news.

 This face

 Like wow

 That smile 

Bucky ran his tongue along his bottom lip, before drawing his lip into his mouth to bite it just a little. The reporters were positively melting as Bucky oozed sex appeal.  
“Remember kids, keep it consensual”, Bucky said with a smile, before dipping his head to look out from under his lashed to say,  
“Hopefully our little movie was… _educational_ ”. Bucky spoke slowly, his tongue creeping from between his lips just a little as he smiled. Steve was fairly certain that, as Bucky turned and walked away with a little sway of his hips, the dark haired anchor woman was having a heart attack. A literal heart attack.

“Oh, and before I forget”, said Bucky pausing mid-step and turning over his shoulder for dramatic effect,  
“Don’t forget to stay tuned for the second instalment”. Steve was struggling to stay upright. Bucky was struggling to keep a straight face. Neither was sure if this was how you averted a PR disaster.

Steve was fairly certain that they should start packing their bags for Yugoslavia, or maybe Greenland, New Zealand? Was anywhere far enough away to escape from this?

East Timor?

Steve didn’t even know where East Timor was.

 

* * *

Sassy Falcon is just a sign of things to come - stay tuned!

 

 

 


End file.
